


Poltergeist for a Sidekick

by lostintheclouds321



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :P, Ghost! Peter, Iron Dad, Peter is a ghost, Post Infinity War, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a wreck, ghosting, inspired by a song, short chapters long story, spider son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheclouds321/pseuds/lostintheclouds321
Summary: Peter feels forgotten, yet Tony just can't forget.Or: Peter is a ghost trying to figure out what happened and Tony is trying to put back a broken city even though he’s falling apart.





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while, in a physical notebook so it's mostly all done.  
> Switches between POV

And Peter opened his eyes. All around him was a collage of orange, like a never ending sunset; but instead of the usual warm feeling he got from the color, it felt like a sentence - something he could never escape from. At the thought his mouth tried, turning almost ashen, and his stomach turned over. The last thing he could remember was Thanos leaving the planet, Tony covered in blood, and the feeling of defeat. Now, he was laying on his back.

Wanting to learn more about what had happened, Peter sat up and rocked forward onto the ball of his feet. He felt lighter than usual, almost as if he could fly or float away. The first thing he noticed, now that he could see farther than the sky, was that the planet was totally empty but for the rubble of the ruins that Thanos had called his home. Even the ship they had taken there was gone. The quiet around him was unnerving to his sense and Peter instinctively knew that he was alone. Something within told his that even if he went searching around the whole planet, he wouldn’t be able to find anyone. _Peter_ _had_ _been_ _left_ _behind_.

Though he tried to tell himself that it couldn’t be, the feeling of betrayal was sinking into his chest towards his gut. Was he really that forgettable? Did they not love him? He tried to tell himself that they must have had a good reason, but knew he was just lying to himself. What kind of reason could they have?

The second thing Peter noticed was that he was not in his Spider-suit. He was instead wearing more casual attire, like the clothing he could be found in at school: jeans, t-shirt, pullover sweater. It didn’t quite make sense. There was no way his suit could have just disappeared. If he got back, without his suit (where had it gone?) Mr. Stark would probably be so mad! That is, if Mr. Stark even cared.

At a loss for what to do, Peter wandered around the rubble aimlessly, hopelessly. He only wanted two things. He wanted to understand why everyone had left without him and he wanted to go home.

Peter wanted to go home with more fervor than he had wanted anything before. Even though he wasn’t too hot or too cold, and he wasn’t in pain, the loneliness was almost overwhelming.

“I’m going to die here, and no one will even care,” Peter muttered to himself, the thought kept spinning in his head. After all, he had no suit, no way of communication, no supplies, and no hope. This time, he was done for. There was no way he could just pull a solution out from some crazy belief that he could persevere. He was stuck. Without basic means of survival -like water- there was no way he could even make it three days. And that wasn’t counting how long he’d been passed out for.Just because he wasn’t thirsty now, didn’t mean that couldn’t change.

However, just when Peter thought he was doomed, a voice called out.

It rose from the ground and vibrated through the sky. The voice resonated throughout his chest and through his bones and ignited the dying embers of his hope. It pulled him to believe in something farther than what he could see, “I can get you home, but you have to listen to my exact instructions.”

Peter looked around himself, despite knowing there was no one else he could turn to for help. He felt his back straighten at the prospect of being saved, but, “Who are you?” He asked to the wind, shouted at the rubble, and screamed for the empty feeling in his chest.

There was silence until a breeze whispered at his ear, brushing his brown locks to the side, “I am Gamora,” this must be the woman Peter Quill was talking about, “will you follow my lead?”

“I will.”

Tony felt at peace, his mind was quiet, his body was relaxed, and his kid was at his side. He looked down at his work, it was Peter’s suit. He knew that, if all else failed, he could count on the suit to keep the teen safe. Right?

“Hey Peter, while I’m working on your suit, is there anything you want me to add?” Tony looked across the table and Peter’s head shot up, curious.

“What are you already adding?” The teen inquired, he got up from his own stool -abandoning his project- and walked over.

Tony moved to the side so Peter could see the suit in its entirety, “I’m just adding a few more precautions, like defense protocols, more sensors. Just trying to make sure you’ll never get hurt,” at this, Peter turned red and Tony ruffled his hair.

The teen looked up at his suddenly, a sincere look on his face, “But you can’t get too sure of yourself Mr. Stark,” Peter’s face was now filled with such a sadness that Tony had never seen, “Not even this suit can protect me from everything. “

Peter placed a hand on the red material of the suit and Tony’s hard work disintegrated. Peter stayed still, however, and made no reaction. He closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. When he opened them again, to look at Tony, the younger boy’s hand was turning transparent. When the engineer looked down he saw a pile of dust beneath him. He wanted to do something, stop it from happening, grab hold and keep him safe, but he couldn’t move. It went further than just fear, there was something keeping him back. Peter fell back slowly but continued to speak, “After all, you couldn’t even save me from Thanos,” and with that, his body hit the concrete floor and he separated into tiny grains of dust, ensuring that not even Tony could put him back together again.

He was gone.

_Tony_ _had_ _failed_ _Peter_. 

The engineer woke up with a start, sweat was dripping down his back and wet his forehead. He looked around to take note of his surroundings: his disheveled bed, from a night of terror rather than passion; the advanced technology that had been put in place for protection, it was hidden in the wall and tucked into crevices but Tony could spot the craftsmanship from a mile away, no matter how seamless it seemed; and pieces of his demolished suit, they were strewn around the room and never meant to be used again. Tony was in Wakanda.

After the snap -he hated how such a simple gesture could hold so much power over everyone he loved- only Tony and the blue cyborg had been left on Titan. Her name was Nebula and she could easily put the ship into flight. They scrounged up the remaining materials they could find and loaded them on before heading to Earth, more specifically, the country of the Black Panther. It took a while and there was clearly still a lot about space that Tony didn’t know.

Once they got there, a young girl -no- a young queen had given them rooms with a sad smile and eyes rimmed with red. She told them of the fight against Thanos; Thanos who had torn his way through every remaining Avenger till he had reached Vision only to cruelty, savagely rip away the last Infinity Stone and take it for himself. She listed the names of those they’d lost, told them of Wakanda’s sacrifice, of T’Challa’s sacrifice.

Now, weeks later, only Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Rhodey, and Steve remained. Nebula left soon after their arrival, unable to stay still while the titan was still at large. Today, they were going to do a regroup before the Avengers departed back to New York.


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it’s hard to come to terms with the truth. Discerning what is the truth can be even harder.

Peter didn’t understand what he was seeing.

Miraculously, he had gotten off of Titan with Gamora’s help, but he wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up where he was - in the middle of a graveyard. White tombstones stuck out of the ground and were as close as stones could be, Peter couldn’t imagine anyone being buried in such small plots. And even then, they looked like they had all been put up at the same time in a very haphazard manner.

Open mouthed like a fish, Peter took it all in and turned around to see how far it went. That’s when he saw it and it sent chills down his back. It was an ornate tombstone, but that wasn’t the only way it differed from the rest, this one was ladled with burnt out candles, bouquets, gifts, and cards. But this still wasn’t what made Peter stumble backwards in shock. On the front of the stone was an engraving:

_PETER PARKER - THE HERO WE NEVER KNEW WE NEEDED BUT WHO FOUGHT FOR US VALIANTLY ALL THE WAY UNTIL THE END._

Below were the supposed dates of his life and death, his important relationships, and an engraving of his alter-ego’s logo. Peter never considered himself valiant, he had always just tried to do what he could, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he wasn’t dead, but the rest of the world seemed to think so. _What was going on?_

Stunned, and feeling the need to get away from the graveyard, Peter stumbled his way out. He wanted to be in the city, away from this quiet and near the bustle of noise and life. He tried to ignore the names that were listed on the gravestones as he walked out. Each stone was loaded with at least three names; some spoke out for entire families, some for lovers, some just for dear friends. After he saw the name Delmar, he didn’t think he would be able to stand seeing the names of anyone else he cared about. That would have to be a problem for future Peter.

However, once he made his way out of the graveyard, he couldn’t help but notice that even the city was quiet. Barely anyone was on the once bustling streets. It had never been this empty - even at night (if anything, it was always more crowded after the sun went down). This must have been Thanos’ doing.

A picture of his own face through the window brought Peter to a stop. He was outside an electronics store and while all the lights inside were turned off, the TV’s still shone bright.

A news anchor told Peter all he needed to know.

“ **It has been a month since the snap but our work force is still failing to fill gaps in needed jobs. If you still haven’t, visit the Avengers Tower, which was retaken by Tony Stark two weeks ago. There, you can help out your community and get reassignment. Rations are also being provided. While it can be easier to stick to routine, we all need to be doing what we can.** ”

The screen flashed and another anchor appeared, “ **Speaking of sticking to routine, schools all around New York are opening next week -free of charge, of course- so that students can regroup, receive counseling, and have a safe place to be. Classes will also be offered, though I can’t imagine any kids who’d be interested in that. Midtown High, the school Queen’s own hero attended will be holding a memorial for Peter Parker and all other students lost to the snap**.” The news anchor went on to talk more about what services would be offered at the memorial but Peter had to turn away.

Why did everyone think he was dead? And how had he survived for a whole month without food or water? Where had that time gone? Was that how long it took him to get from Titan? He felt uneasy. Peter needed to find Tony. Surely the older man could explain what was going on.

The vigilante focussed his energy - as Gamora had taught him to - and thought only of Mr. Stark; he thought of their time in the workshop, the night they fell asleep watching Star Wars, the first time Tony talked to him about upgrades (and downgrades - no one needed 576 web shooter combinations!). He felt a smile come to his face and for the first time since waking up didn’t feel as if he’d been left behind. It really _had_ been a misunderstanding.

When Peter opened his eyes, he was at the door of the workshop -it was open and Peter walked straight in, totally unprepared for any kind of reaction; however, he found that it wasn’t the reaction he was unprepared for, but what he found when he stepped inside. Tony Stark, his mentor, the one and only Iron Man, was sobbing on the floor of the workshop, broken.

Tony Stark could hardly take it anymore. When he had come back to New York, everyone had clamored for his help and he took it all on. In the beginning it was fine, the overload of work had served to distract him. Now, people were used to how life was going to be from there on - even having graveyards put up - and the work lessened.

Tony’s grief quickly took over his life.

Even more so now that he had to go speak at Peter’s school where they had asked him to give a speech. Tony acquiesced but soon regretted it. He didn’t think he would be able to hold himself together anymore. So now he was letting himself go because if he didn’t cry here, Tony didn’t think he could even make it there. And if he did make it, he’d be a walking mess. But what was he supposed to say? _What did they want him to say?_

Did they want him to admit that he saw Peter as the son he never had? That it was his fault the kid ended up on Titan in the first place? That Tony blamed himself every day for the loss of Peter Parker? That it was only in his dreams in which he could feel happy because those were the times when he could see Peter again? That sometimes, it felt like Peter was still there?

Through the still air came Peter’s voice, insistent and desperate, “Mr. Stark,” and Tony would’ve recognized it out of a crowd of a thousand people. His head shot up and his tears fell no more. As much as he wanted it to be the other way around, there was no Spider-Man in his lab. No brown haired boy calling for him. Tony was alone. And maybe if Tony didn’t know he was already on the brink of madness, he might’ve believed that he had really heard it.

He finished of the bottle of whiskey that had been sitting next to him and stared ahead with a blank look - numb to his senses once again. He wouldn’t have moved from his spot on the ground for as long as he could have had Rhodey not come.

“Tony, you can’t keep doing this to yourself,” his friend lamented, unhappy with the mechanics behavior.

Tony stumbled his way onto his legs and leaned on the other man for support - letting him guide them out of the lab. He had the odd sense that he was leaving something behind but what was left for him but bad habits, sad memories, and unfinished projects? As the door closed behind him, he felt his heart ache for the boy he had lost on Titan.

Rhodey sat Tony -who looked like a train wreck- down on his gray leather couch, but Tony made no movement but to lean backwards into the soft folds of the cushions.

“Tony, you need to talk to me. Why did you suddenly shut everyone out? They lost people too, they can understand what you’re going through. Is it the memorial?” Rhodey pleaded to get any answer out of Tony.

The mechanic let out a soft whine and tried to block out his friend’s voice, tried to hide the insurmountable guilt his felt -for avoiding the Avengers, for hiding from the city, for losing Peter. He had blocked out the Avengers because they tethered him to reality. They reminded him of his biggest failure.

He recounted this to Rhodey and his friend started practically scolding him, “You’d can’t just pretend everyone went away for a bit, they’re gone. Ignoring the Avengers won’t make this any less true. As much as you’re my friend, you gotta snap out of it Tones,” Rhodey asserted.

Tony stayed silent, refusing to give in. “You’re acting like a teenager,” his friend cried out, “And I’m not just saying that as a baseless example, but Ned Leeds -Peter’s best friend- still hasn’t left his house, and isn’t talking to anyone either. I understand that it can seem like a good way to hide, but people need you. And I’m pretty sure they need you too.”

The mechanic felt what was probably supposed to be a comforting gesture, a gentle hand on his shoulder. But all he could do was flinch away, “Don’t touch me, Rhodey,” he snapped back.

Rhodey just stared at Tony. When the mechanic looked up, Rhodey’s hands were in his lap and the touch hadn’t gone away, “Tony, I didn’t even move, what do you mean _touch you_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had such a busy weekend and had to write another college essay the same day it was due so!!!!!  
> Sorry.  
> Leave a comment so I can make sure you don’t hate me.  
> Jesi~


	3. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to break yourself apart so that you can be put back together.

Seeing his hero and mentor defeated had twisted Peter’s heart more than he thought it would. But what had hurt more, was when he called out for him and the older man had looked straight through him. Suddenly, Peter had felt very vulnerable. Mr. Stark had most definitely heard him, but now it was like Peter had never been there. As Tony’s eyes stared at him, unblinking and numb, Peter felt the need to get closer.

Maybe his eyes were just blurry, Peter tried to tell himself, but when he reached out to grab onto his mentor’s shoulder, Peter fell right through. He was lying behind Mr. Stark’s back and was phasing in and out of the work bench. His eyes widened and he felt his eyes well up with tears that wouldn’t fall. He finally realized that the world hadn’t been confused, nor were they making assumptions. _Peter had died_.

As fast as he could, Peter rushed away from the table and to the wall. He wanted to- needed to feel something solid. However, when he threw himself against the wall, he found himself falling out of the building. more than panicking at this rate Peter swung his arms and tried to will himself back into the building. He rose and swung himself through the wall again. Gasping for air he wasn’t even taking in. He wasn’t sure how any of this was working. Somehow, he was tricking himself into feeling the ground. Or maybe he was just willing himself to touch the ground? Either way, he caught his breath sitting on the concrete.

His calm state allowed the dreaded memory to flash through his mind.It was a jumble of mumbled words, being held in Tony’s arms, the inevitability of his death even as his body tried to put itself back together from the small particles of ash that was accumulating beneath him. At the memory of pain, Peter found himself curling in on himself as his hero was currently doing.

His numb mind barely picked up the presence of the War Machine (or Iron Patriot, if you prefer) and he looked up to see the two men walking out of the room. Neither quite able to support themselves, War Machine with his leg braces and Mr. Stark with -well- his current condition.

Peter ran to catch up with them when he heard the door slam close. He, momentarily forgetting that physics didn’t apply to him anymore, found himself flying through the door instead of ending up with a broken nose. Despite still overcoming the shock of his own death, Peter turned around to walk through the door into the workshop again. He was pretty amazed -now that he wasn’t falling indefinitely- by how he could just ignore all physical boundaries. Maybe that was why he could ‘teleport’ from Titan to Earth.

When the teen had caught up with the two men, he saw that they were having a pretty heavy conversation.

“You gotta snap out of it, Tones,” Mr. Stark’s friend insisted, “You’re acting like a teenager,and I’m not just saying that as a baseless example, but Ned Leeds -Peter’s best friend- still hasn’t left his house, and isn’t talking to anyone either.”

Peter’s world stilled yet again. Ned was drawing into himself and Peter wouldn’t be there for him. He hadn’t even thought about his best friend until now. He was a terrible friend. He could understand that dying wasn’t exactly his fault, but maybe he should have- maybe he could have. done something to help him. Maybe if he weren’t Spider-Man, Ned wouldn’t be in such a weird position. Peter felt horrible. He wanted to check on his friend. He wanted to do something. But as he was, he wouldn’t be able to offer him anything. Ned probably hated him now.

The War Machine continued to talk about how Tony needed to get help and, instinctively, Peter placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but agree with Tony’s friend. If Tony left himself like this, unfocussed and bleary, he wouldn’t be able to be himself anymore. He didn’t realize that his hand had actually landed on his mentor’s shoulder until he lightly flinched away. Mr. Stark seemed to think that the touch had come from ‘Rhodey’ but when he saw it wasn’t, Tony looked around the room and saw that no one else was there.

He didn’t want to let go, but suddenly felt scared. Peter ran away and the second he turned on his heel, there was a rush of wind as he took himself somewhere else. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he had unconsciously transported himself to Midtown High. He expected to see students everywhere, roaming the halls, but saw no one. Usually around a fifth of the school had a free period at any given time, but hadn’t the news anchor said something about counseling? He peaked into a classroom and instead of seeing the desks in orderly rows and columns, they had been replaced with couches and chairs. Inside were students he had never met, but we’re clearly going through a lot. Peter wished he had someone to talk to. Soon enough, he made it to his own locker which was covered in messages and flowers. It seemed wrong to him that while his locker had so much decoration, he couldn’t see any other lockers as decorated as his - how similar it was to the graveyard - all because he had some radioactive spider powers.

Peter hovered in front of the door of his locker and leaned closer to read the messages only to see that they had been left for _Spider-Man,_ another cruel reminder that no one really cared about Peter. They hardly ever bothered to get to know _Peter_ _Parker_ but jumped at the chance to leave messages for his alter ego. On the bottom left corner of his locker was a note directed at him, “Hard to believe that it’s almost two months without you here because it’s felt like an eternity.”

Peter didn’t recognize the hand writing but had to step away. That couldn’t be right, it had just been one month since he died last time he checked and now he’d lost a almost three weeks? What was going on? How had he missed so much time? Was it because he had transported? Peter wanted to retreat within himself with this information. It wasn’t like he had anything to miss, he was ghost after all, but it felt like he was forgetting something. He needed to check on May.

The memorial at Midtown HIgh had been the last time he had left the tower. Tony had locked himself up in his workshop because _he had to get this right_. He had built a detector for energy -more specifically- the energy that came from the Infinity Stones. When they had been studying the mind stone, they noticed an incredibly high amount of gamma rays that were present but weren’t being released. It was almost like the stone’s cells had been radioactively decaying and then using the energy to then put itself back together. So the gamma rays were created and then put back into a cycle of destruction and creation. This odd spike in gamma rays had been present in Wanda as well after she had spent a lot of time with Vision, but didn’t seem to be harmful (which had confused Bruce to no end).

Everyone thought he was crazy for his theory, hell, even he thought he was crazy. But what else could explain that noise in the lab? Upon review of the cameras, Tony could definitely hear it, even if it wasn’t totally audible. Somehow it had seemed distorted and broken up. And what about the hand he had felt on his shoulder? Or the gust of wind right after? They hadn’t had any windows open and the AC hadn’t just turned on, FRIDAY was in charge of all that.Rhodey had tried to convince him that they were hallucinations of his grief, but for the wind which must have been a glitch in FRIDAY’s programming (there were no glitches). But his shoulder still seemed to remember the solid yet comforting hand on his shoulder and tingled at the memory, his ears rang with the voice Rhodey said he hadn’t heard.

What did he have to lose? Peter and Pepper were both gone, but if there was a chance he could get them back... he had no other choice. If nothing came up, like his friend was convinced would happen, then he could feel more at ease, dismiss his illusions of family, and try to forget; but if it worked, he could get his son back.

As Tony put the final panel on his rushed work (a month had been too much time to waste), he stepped back to look at it. He was, honestly, a bit scared of the results that he would get. Either way it would be a lot to work with. The screen stayed stagnant and the line remained flat, there was nothing in the room. Nothing but Tony and his delusions.

Before the deafening silence from his machine, Tony had _known_ that chances of his kid still being out there somehow were close to none. Just like he had known that it had been unlikely for them to defeat the purple titan would had held all the power of the universe. But hope was a lingering demon that refused to go away. Now, it left Tony feeling fully defeated.

There was no point in going on if everyone he had loved already moved on without him. Why should he continue to help this city, this world, which only brought him painful memories of all he had lost. The foggy skies he saw outside his window were the only thing he knew. Gone were the blue skies of Peter in his workshop, phone calls with Pepper, hell, even knowing that the Avengers would always stay strong.

Tony had reached rock bottom and no one would be coming to pull him out. No one had access to the lab. This situation was just his own self created hell. He had no other choice but to give up.

Somehow, his legs feebly carried hind over to the couch he’d brought into the lab for Peter and he collapsed into it. No longer was he ‘Snarky Stark’ or the hero who had pushed a nuclear bomb through a portal in the sky, or even an innovator. No, now he was just Tony, another common case of a man who had defeated himself with something as simple as self-loathe.

But just then, when the tears and screams were about to pour out, there was a beep. As fast as he could pull himself together, he stood up He could feel his hope sky rocket and his pessimism wither as he looked around the room, for anything, for a sign. Another beep and he turned towards the device.

Yet it was only on the third beep that he called out, still untrusting of his voice, “Peter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this support is melting my heart!!! <3  
> I couldn’t go another day without uploading this chapter. I hope you like it.  
> Leave a comment telling me what you think about it below and I’ll be eternally grateful.  
> Jesi~


	4. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are reconnected and introduced.

Peter figured that the worst thing about being a ghost was not being able to interact with anything, or at least anything as far as he’d seen (other than Mr. Stark). When he tried to kick the gifts that were under his locker, out of contempt for what they meant, his foot when straight through. When he screamed in anger, something he rarely did, no one heard him. When he hurled his clenched fist towards the front of his locker, he only ended up being shoulder deep into the wall. But that’s when he felt his first touch of contact since patting Mr. Stark on the shoulder.

He turned his hand to grab whatever was brushing the hairs on the back of his hand and hoped he could pull it out. It came through with little resistance and when he opened his hand he suddenly got emotional. Clasped within was a small pin that probably cost no more than a dollar or two. However, though it was cheaply made, it meant the world to him. Mr. Stark had given it to him a little while after he had defeated the Vulture and turned down the offer to become an Avenger. All it said was ‘No. 1 Hero’ and while Peter had never worn it, he tried to keep it with him as often as possible.

“ _What’s this for, Mr. Stark?” Peter had asked upon receiving the trinket._

_Mr. Stark just looked away, “Sometimes, when you do the right thing despite everyone pushing against you, you don’t always get the credit you deserve. Yeah, right now, Spider-Man is getting tons of love from the public, but really, it was all you. Peter Parker, the wonder teen. While this isn’t much, and it’s not exactly a trophy, at least it’s something to help remind you that you always deserve the best.”_

_Peter did his best to blink away his tears and masked how touched he actually was with a joke, “And the best is a dollar-pin?” Mr. Stark gave him an exasperated look and ruffled the teen’s hair._

_“The best is whatever you want it to be, kid.”_

Peter snapped out of his reverie and somehow he knew that he _had_ to get back to Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark _always_ had Peter’s best interests in mind and Peter wanted to be there for his mentor; for the good and the bad, even if it was only to cheer him from the sidelines.

Peter again focussed his energy on Tony, on the pin, and the warmth he’d felt when he heard Tony’s words. He wouldn’t look back this time.

Peter opened his eyes to the sound of a beep -loud and unyielding. The sound held for about five seconds before ending. The end of the sound reminded Peter of where he was: Mr. Stark’s workshop and Mr. Stark was on the couch. A couch the older man had only brought in because the two were prone to falling asleep on the uncomfortable desks because they didn’t want to retreat to their rooms.

But his mentor was staring intently at whatever had made the beeping sound. He stood up, a bit unsteady but determined nonetheless. He looked like he was awaiting orders from a commanding officer (which was strange because Mr. Stark never listened to anybody).

It must have been the beep. Peter took a few steps closer to the device to see that it was a hastily made detector of a sort with a dial at the top and was rather blocky. If Mr. Stark had made it, he’d clearly rushed it. It most definitely was not his best work. Then it beeped again and Peter jumped back a few feet. Mr. Stark seemed to be looking for something now. Peter _felt_ the older man’s hard gaze pass over him multiple times and wished there was some way he could ‘materialize’ or something. He wanted to be seen, the alternative was too painful. On the third beep, Tony spoke up, “Peter?” He called. His voice was a bit breathless and strained, as if scared of what he would get in response (or maybe if he would even get a response), but what was clear to Peter was that Tony knew he was here.

His mentor had figured it out and Peter wouldn’t be alone anymore. Unable to restrain himself, Peter ran over and threw his arms around Tony’s neck. Tony’s hands shook at his sides, unsure how to act until he wrapped them around Peter’s momentarily physical form.

The teen had no idea how this could be happening, but he also didn’t care. All that he could think about was how he never wanted it to end.

Tony’s face was covered in tears the moment he felt Peter’s arms wrap around him. _Peter_ _was_ _here_. He was the same height and build as Tony remembered him. If he focussed hard enough, he could feel soft wisps of hair brush against his face. He didn’t understand it, how could he? Even though he’d taken all the advanced classes at MIT, none of them explained how his dead son could resurface as a ghost.

The word ‘ghost’ made Tony shiver because maybe this was all in his head. Perhaps this was some sort of a somatic hallucination and Tony had finally lost it. Peter was dead, he dissolved right in Tony’s arms. That memory has stayed distinct in Tony’s mind. But if Peter was here, somehow, maybe he wasn’t totally gone forever. Maybe Tony could bring him back, all the way back, “Where have you been?” Tony asked, not exactly expecting an answer and cursing the weakness in his voice. How long had Peter been here? What had he seen?

Then the teen’s voice came through after a few seconds, _light_ _and_ _muffled_ as if Peter were stuck behind layers of water or screaming underwater, “Y’know, I’ve been ghosting,” and though the tone was light-hearted, Tony could hear the strain behind the words. Then suddenly, the solid feeling of Peter disappeared only to be replaced with a cold feeling, a freezing cold, “Oof!” Peter called, seemingly from the ground, “Sorry, I just kinda, _fell_ _through_ _you_.”

“How are you here?” Tony asked, unsure where to project the question and looking everywhere.

“I’m not actually sure,” came Peter’s voice from behind Tony. Tony looked at the empty space and watched as a pin appeared mid-air, it was the one Tony had given the teen so long ago.

Tony was amazed it see it just hovering but was grateful for a point to direct his words to, “I’m going to call Bruce, how about you tell me what you do know when he gets down here,” Tony offered, once Peter nodded, Tony made FRIDAY call the scientist down for him.

“Can you tell me what happened... y’know _after_?” Peter asked and it barely came through, he said it like he was scared it would upset Tony. If it did, the engineer didn’t let it show, he just sat back down on the couch. A lowering of the pin made it clear Peter had done the same.

Tony told him about how he and Nebula put together the ship and went down to Wakanda, but left out the part where he nearly starved because of his refusal to eat. He talked about how he’d spent a month trying to reach all the people in New York and put together the cemetery out of a broken building (a result of a crane operation gone wrong after the snap). He briefly mentioned how May hadn’t disappeared, but rather just ran away from it all and Tony had let her. He tried to keep the teen engaged and responsive, scared that maybe Peter’s silence was a sign that he had disappeared despite the pin still hovering mid-air.

It took Bruce ten minutes and nineteen seconds to respond to FRIDAY’s summons, “Tony,” he had called out with a cautious voice, “How ya doing?” And Tony understood the scientist’s wary behavior. It had been a full week since the engineer had been outside of the workshop. Bruce was clearly scared that Tony might’ve lost it and was doing his best to make sure Tony didn’t lose control because of something he might say. Tony was just hoping Bruce could prove he hadn’t lost it.

“Do you remember that kid I was telling you about? Peter?”Tony asked, trying to start the conversation off slowly.

Bruce’s eyes widened and he stood straighter, “Are you finally ready to talk about him? You did say he was like a so-“

“He’s back!” Tony said hastily, he’d much prefer to tell Peter _that_ on his own, “Actually, he’s in this very room,” Tony said in his most serious voice. While it would take a bit of convincing, Tony needed Bruce’s help on this if it were true, the scientist knew quite a bit about gamma radiation and detecting the particles.

However, Bruce just took a step back, he looked like he wanted to run, “Tony, this isn’t healthy, we should get you a therapi-“

“Mr. Stark isn’t crazy!” Shouted Peter, it was the clearest Tony had heard his voice as of yet. A few papers went flying but they were inconsequential to the look on Bruce’s face. While it might have been a bit much too soon, Tony was glad for what Peter did. It was faster, sure, but also funnier and banished the chance of Tony being sent to a mental hospital. Those were never fun.

Bruce was speechless and he looked at Tony like he had turned into the Hulk, or sprouted horns, “ _He’s_ _back_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating. This story was my baby for a few months as I wrote it on paper, but then I lost interest until I started publishing on AO3 again. I lost interest again but there’s a 5+1 I want to do based off a scene in this story after I publish it so I’m officially interested until I finish typing it up.  
> Sorry about the wait, but hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment telling me what you thought.  
> Jesi~


	5. Seeing for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a long overdue explanation.

After Bruce arrived and Peter told his story the two older scientists got to work on some glasses that they hoped would help them to see Peter. Tony put the detector next to the couch where Peter was sitting. Peter didn’t quite understand, but assumed it had to do with Tony making sure Peter didn’t disappear. The beeps went off at a constant speed and Peter did his best to block them out.

As he rested on the couch, he felt his consciousness drift to another place, it felt like a less focussed and less controlled version of transportation as, instead of focussing on one thing, his mind was clear as he thought of nothing. Even though he hadn’t moved, and his eyelids were shut, he recognized that he - or rather his essence - was somewhere else.

_He was surrounded by pure darkness, but then, in the distance, a green light blinked on. Peter followed the light, determined to learn more about where he was. It didn’t take long to reach it, and when he did, he saw that it was remarkably small, bigger than a marble but able to fit in the palm of his hand. Behind him, the air shifted and a breeze passed over his back. He turned harshly to see who was there only to be confronted by a woman with green skin and black hair cascading around her shoulders.She was surrounded by a soft golden light. It was, in every sense of the word, warm. Peter instinctively knew from the way her presence felt next to his that this was Gamora._

_“Miss Gamora, where are we?” He asked her._

_“We are in the soul stone, this is where you were before I pushed your essence out. I did it for the universe, its fate now rests on your back,” Gamora said softly, yet unafraid to be blunt with him. However, despite her straightforwardness, it still felt like there was something she was veiling her real behavior._

_“How am I supposed to do anything? I’m just a ghost, I couldn’t even hurt a fly!” Peter exclaimed, full of anxiety and nerves. First, he found out he was dead, now the fate of the universe rested on his actions?_

_Gamora closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “You have more power than you think, maybe not with the physical world but with people and feelings. You are the only one who can help Tony Stark.”_

_Peter lightly scoffed, it was a bit hard to have hope when he couldn’t even materialize for more than a few seconds, “I don’t think he needs a poltergeist for a sidekick.”_

_She lightly shook his head, implying that he wasn’t getting the point, “You’ve given him more soul than anyone ever could. You saw him before he knew you could be saved, you brought that light to him. He thinks of you as a son, and without you as an end goal, he won’t be able to undo what Thanos has brought upon us all.”_

_Peter stilled at her words. Did he really mean that much to Mr. Stark? “I’ve always thought of Mr. Stark as a father figure. After my Uncle,” he paused, “Mr. Stark’s really given me consideration, shown me the ropes. I guess it’s just good to know he thinks of me in the same way, you get me?”_

_Gamora simply nodded, however a look of deep guilt was on her face, “I know more than you could possibly understand,” decidingly pulling herself from painful memories, Gamora put her green hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. He felt power surge through him, it felt like being free and focussed, something he needed to reach for. A goal he could set for himself. Gamora wanted him to get to this feeling. Within a few seconds, they simultaneously pulled away, not because of repulsion or surprise, but of a sense of shared understanding._

_“Peter, you have help Tony with his mission, even if you must hide the truth. You have to be strong,” Gamora looked pained to tell Peter this, almost as if she didn’t want to send him away. He couldn’t understand why._

_“What do you mean hide the truth? I’ve already told Mr. Stark everything I know,” Peter admitted._

_“Just because you haven’t realized it doesn’t mean you don’t know , you’re going to-“_

“Kid!” Demanded a very worried Tony Stark and suddenly Peter was thrown back into reality, or was it just a temporary fantasy?

“Is he sleeping?” Bruce asked in a confused voice, staring at Peter’s relaxed body on the couch. Tony looked at the scientist strangely because was that _really_ the most important question to be asking right now? After roughly an hour or so of working with Bruce and listening to the detector -which was almost like a second heartbeat by now- they had finally finished the project: glasses that allowed them to actually _see_ Peter. And if Tony had to remove the glasses for a second to wipe away a stray tears, then you wouldn’t have heard it from Bruce.

Acknowledging the odd stare from Tony, Bruce put up his hands in defense, “What?” I just didn’t know ghosts could sleep!”

Tony grumbled at Bruce’s use of the word ‘ghost’ but knew it was the most accurate way to describe Peter right now. Tony bent over the couch to get a closer look at the sleeping teen. Peter was so still and Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen anyone so peaceful. That’s when Tony realized Peter wasn’t breathing. Momentarily, he forgot the situation and Peter’s lack of need for air and began to panic. He went into a desperate flurry, he needed Peter to wake up, to move, to start breathing again.

The detector let out a beep and Tony let off couldn’t take it, pleading that Peter should wake up with a loud, “Kid!”

Peter’s eyes _shot_ open and he jumped backwards, unconsciously phasing through the couch, “What happened?” He asked. Tony looked at him, as if to examine for a potential threat or weakness that might take Peter away, “Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with my clothes?” Peter patted his clothes down before looking up.

Tony caught a look of realization in Peter’s eyes, “Wait a second, you can _see_ me? For real? How’d you do it? Did you only make two? Wow, they’re so cool!” The teenager gushed, asking a question per second with no holdback.

Looking back at Bruce, Tony shrugged. The scientist seemed a bit overwhelmed, and a bit intrigued, by Peter’s fast talking, “I didn’t know a person could talk that fast, sure, I mumble but wow,” Peter tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“But we just talked? Plus, it isn’t _that_ fast,” Peter said, trying to defend his hyperactive speech pattern.

“Well, yeah, but honestly you are talking _so_ much faster right now than when you were telling us how you got here.”

Tony patted Bruce on the shoulder and shot a grin to Peter, “We’ll talk about semantics later, right now, we’ve got a plan to make.”

Peter smiled back, “Okay, but you have to tell me how you made those glasses later!’

“It’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late.  
> feel free to leave a comment down below! They give me lifeeeee


	6. Dislocation

Peter was pretty sure that Bruce was his third favorite person right about now. While Bruce seemed like the type to stay focused, Peter’s energetic had rubbed off on his and they were both gradually forgetting the life or earth task at hand.

Peter had been telling the two about Gamora and (almost) everything she had told him, when Bruce asked him how he’d gotten there. Peter thought about it before trying his best to explain the feeling as akin to the teleportation when Bruce’s eyes widened to the size of small moons, “You can _teleport_?” He asked with his mouth agape, but before Peter could respond, he continued, “It has to do with the ghost thing right? Is it some kind of connection to space in a different way to what we have as you are intangible -mostly of the time, at least- and space can’t hold you per se? Or could it be because of the space stone’s impact on you through the soul stone? How far can you teleport, how long does it take? Could it be instantaneous?” The scientist asked excitedly.

Mr. Stark didn’t let Peter answer immediately as he interrupted with a groan, “Can we _please_ stop calling Peter a ghost?”

But Mr. Stark’s concerns went completely unnoticed when Peter responded, just as excited, “Yeah, it’s part of the ghost thing. I don’t know exactly _how_ it works, but basically, when I woke up on Titan, I was sort of freaking out cause, y’know, I thought I was still alive and had just been left behind, but then Gamora taught me how to teleport and I ended up at my grave, which I thought had been a mistake, then I decided to come - well, I came here, of course I also visited the school after.”

Peter took a long breath as his lungs and mind tried to catch up to what he was saying, “I’m not quite sure of the timing because when I arrived at my grave, a nearby television had said that my memorial hadn’t happened yet and then when I went to my school, it seemed to have already happened? But I think the overall time it takes is getting longer, but it could also be tied to my emotions so I’m not quite sure.”

Bruce’s eyes were practically sparkling as the scientist absorbed all of the new information, “So you think the time could be getting longer due to your state of mind relaxing as you begin to understand what’s going on? How fast would it be if you teleported right now?”

Peter tried to think about it, when he first teleported, his mind had been a frenzy and even if he had to calm it down to teleport he had still been feeling the full brunt of his fear in every part of his body. But when he was in the middle of teleporting, his entire sense of self felt at peace, all of his thoughts and problems were inconsequential compared to all of space. But as relaxing as the process, it was always a bit unnerving when he ‘arrived’ somewhere.

He always felt a bit disoriented and fuzzy. The prospect of ‘losing time’ from the world was terrifying to him, even if he was already losing time in his everyday life. In the back of his mind, there was a small voice that cried of the dangers of teleporting and the chance that Peter would eventually end up nowhere. There was still so much he wanted to see.

But he couldn’t let that fear get in the way of science, “What if I tried it out right now?” Peter asked, bringing himself back to the conversation and the absurd existence he called reality.

Mr. Stark shot a warning glare toward Bruce, but Bruce simply stared back, he was unsure what to do. The idea in question hadn’t even been Bruce’s so Peter countered the glare with clear determination, “I mean, Tony, we’re going to have to find out eventually, right?”

Mr. Stark kept staring though, he walked closer to Bruce and in a quiet voice -though not quiet enough that Peter couldn’t hear it- asked a question that made his ‘skin’ run cold- “ _What if he doesn’t come back?”_

The other scientist’s mouth dropped open a bit, thinking. Peter watched the two with great intensity, he’d heard the fear in Tony’s voice but knew that Bruce’s point was valid, if they didn’t figure it out now, they wouldn’t be able to put together a good timeline and would only have later to find it out.

“What if I just teleport across the room?” Peter asked.

Both Bruce and Mr. Stark looked aghast as if they were unsure how to respond, so Peter decided to take the first step. before Mr. Stark could even protest, Peter let his mind drift away from where he was and instead to where he wanted to be.

When Peter disappeared, Tony tried to keep calm. His detector wasn’t going off whatsoever, but he let himself have faith in Peter’s return. The teen was only going across the room, right? He couldn’t be gone more than five minutes. If Tony couldn’t handle himself for _five_ _minutes_ then he couldn’t, truly, get Peter _back._

After three minutes, Tony’s anxiety began to rise. The allotted time he’d given for Peter hadn’t even passed but he already felt like he had to throw up. Questions ran through his mind like horses on a race track. What if he’d somehow run out of time on Earth and would never come back? Or maybe he’d accidentally teleported somewhere else and couldn’t make his way back. To the knew he was being ridiculous, he should have more faith in Peter than this, but he couldn’t help but worry. He’d never liked waiting, after all.

Around eight minutes after Peter’s disappearance, Tony couldn’t help but feel angry. This was his fault, wasn’t it? He couldn’t stop Peter when he knew he should’ve. He ended up throwing the detector against the wall and just got angrier when it didn’t break.

Bruce, who had been sitting out of view quietly, took this as an opportunity to approach Tony. He tried to say _something_ in a calm voice but Tony couldn’t hear it. It was like he was drowning in all of his self-loathing thoughts and ideas. And when he surfaced above the waves, he realized that all of this was _Bruce’s_ _idea_. In his mind, his friend quickly turned into an enemy and he started to yell, “This is all your fault Bruce. I can’t believe you, I finally had my son back and you had to shove him away. If only you hadn’t been so eager, so fucking desperate, he might still be here. Couldn’t you just have kept your mouth shut for once? Because maybe, if you had, Peter would still be here!”

Bruce looked at him with fear in his eyes and the truly cruel part of Tony’s brain scoffed at the look, “I’m so sorry, Tony, I’m sure Peter will-“

“No, don’t talk to me any more, just leave,” he spat out. Bruce was the reason Peter was more ‘gone’ than he’d been just so few minutes ago. Bruce turned tail and left, his footsteps echoed in Tony’s mind, getting louder with every beat. It made the engineer acutely aware of how _solid_ everything was and how solid Peter hadn’t been.

By the time Tony had pushed Bruce out of the room with harsh words and biting tone, nine minutes had passed since the teen had disappeared.

The scientist’s departure left Tony with a hollow feeling in his chest and questions filled his head. _What was he going to do now?_ In a moment of fealty, Tony sat down on the concrete and rested his head on his knees.

When Peter had been gone for no more that twenty four minutes, Tony had given up hope of ever seeing Peter again. It couldn’t possibly be taking him this long to get across the fucking room! All hope was lost and Tony felt himself losing control. His glasses were laying by his side on the floor and tears came easy to him. It had taken so long for Tony to realize how much Peter meant to him. It took Thanos for Tony to realize how much the kid meant to him.

He wanted to rip the Titan to shreds, but as he was now he could barely stand up. So instead he scratched his wrists, he pulled his hair, he screamed at the emptiness of his workshop because he hadn’t been able to protect Peter.

Tony was back to believing himself to be the only reason for Peter’s disappearance, the only reason for his death. Maybe if the teen hadn’t come with him to Titan... Maybe if Tony had been able to totally take the gauntlet off Thanos...

If he had, May wouldn’t have gone off the grid, the government and New York would be totally fine on its own, Tony would still have his better half. If only he’d been more of a hero, the world would be so much better off.

He hefted himself to his feet and with feral rage he turned and went to grab something nearby, anything he could: a hammer, a notebooks, his laptop. He threw them against the wall and yelled at the world, screamed at himself, breathed because he was alive and they were not.

After thirty one minutes had passed since Peter disappeared, Tony was on the floor again, lying on his back. His arms were spread out when the detector came back to life.


	7. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes back to a disaster zone with a disaster mind.  
> Tony: I can’t believe you’ve done this to me

Peter’s breaths were full and he felt more alive than he had when he was _actually_ alive. He had power over his surroundings and over himself. He held the secrets to life and he gave them freely. He had never felt such a connection to himself or to anything like he currently felt. Peter saw who we was and knew that he could make a difference. All he had to do was-

‘ _Wait a second,_ ’ Peter thought to himself, pulling himself out of the false sense of security that the knowledge had lulled him into, ‘ _he finally knew what he needed to do_.’ And Mr. Stark wasn’t going to like it one bit. Of course, a quiet voice in the back of his head whispered that he’d known it all along but as they say ‘hindsight is always 20/20.’ He wouldn’t - _couldn’t_ \- be free. The stone gave him time that wasn’t his and the stone _would_ collect on that time.Peter ducked his head in guilt of what he would have to do to his mentor.

But some things, he would never be able to even _breathe_ to another person. Not that he _could_ when he was back in reality, but still. Gamora had been right, some things were better kept hidden. Peter had thought that Mr. Stark didn’t actually need him but the ever powerful knowledge still lingered in his mind and he saw the facts for what they were, the truth. After his tenth glorious breath (who knew when he’d be able to take another), Peter finally found himself on the other side of the room as he’d planned for.

However, as he took in the room, he immediately recognized his mistake. There were dents in the wall while supplies and broken devices littered the floor. In the middle of it all lay Tony, breathless and bereft of all life; he was vulnerable to all life had to offer and Peter had only seen him like this that one time before. The detector that lay on the floor, barely hidden by a notebook, let off a beep and alerted the workshop of his arrival.

Mr. Stark sat up and immediately rose to his feet to look around the room. His eyes, uncovered by the glasses made just with Peter in mind, went right over Peter’s invisible form and it hurt for a moment but he immediately thought about all of the hurt he’d just put his mentor in by disappearing for who knows how long. He wanted nothing more than to be acknowledged by his mentor, to have reassurance that, yes, Peter Parker was present. But there was none; none until Mr. Stark scrambled for his glasses which lay on a counter nearby.

When the engineer put them on, Peter saw such a look of relief in flash over his da- hero’s face and Peter wanted to cry because he’d put him through so much.

He had quickly come to terms with the fact that while it had only been a few seconds for him, it could’ve been an eternity of waiting for Mr. Stark and it was all Peter’s fault. He had caused this distress, this anxiety, this disorder in the workshop.

Peter rushed over and put his hand on Mr. Stark shoulder, it landed solidly, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that -if I had just... are you alright?” Peter asked, feeling the true weight of the situation.

“I will be,” Tony answered solemnly with a not so reassuring smile, “Just never do that again. I couldn’t even handle thirty minutes! Do it again and I’ll really get some white hairs, kid,” Tony joked, trying to hide the sincerity in his words. The guilt in Peter’s chest climbed upward as if it were trying to crawl its way into the open to reveal itself and all of Peter’s newfound secrets.

Instead of letting out a series of word vomit, however, Peter just looked away and told Mr. Stark he’d do his best.

Tony would have rather swallow a pack of nail than apologize to _anyone_ but clearly he was going soft. Peter just had to give him a _look_ and ask nicely before Tony gave in. Tony was going to have to apologize to Bruce Banner and then he would have to call up the Avengers. Even Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to defeat Thanos by himself, despite the burning vengeance he held for Peter.

Luckily, when Bruce came back, he didn’t seem angry at all, just relieved that Peter had come back. Tony was curious to know if Bruce had even _gotten_ angry at Tony’s outburst or if he just had that much control over his emotions. Had Tony been in Bruce’s version of the situation, there would have had to been a _lot_ of punching before he could get calm. It went without saying that he was very bad with emotions.

After getting what they all knew out of the way, Tony looked Bruce in the eye and -after getting a small push from Peter- offered his best apologies, “Bruce, the -ah- the way I acted was immature even it _was_ because I was-“ he got a light shove from Peter and quickly corrected his words, “It was just immature. I was worried about my son and I took it out on you,” Tony ignored the way calling Peter his ‘son’ rolled off his tongue and he kept his eyes off the flushing teen. Tony offered his hand for shaking and was shocked when Bruce took it without a moment’s hesitation and used it to spring a hug on him.

When they pulled away, Bruce graciously nodded his head and said, “Thank you, it means a lot to hear that from you. I’m sorry as well, I got caught up in the science of it all -if there even is any science to it all- and didn’t listen to what you had to say about Peter.” Tony let out a long sigh of relief.

“We good?” Tony checked for good measure.

Bruce just nodded and let out a small smile, “We’re going to have to be if we still want to defeat Thanos and set everything right.”

Tony took in a deep breath, “We’ve got to get the team back together. Everyone other than us and Rhodes stayed in Wakanda, right?” Tony asked. After getting confirmation from Bruce, Tony began to get ready. There was a lot to do and they were spread kind of thin, “I’ll prepare the jet’s course and put someone smart in charge of making sure its all fueled up. I’ll also gather the materials for more glasses and weapons. Would you pack clothing, food, and whatever you want to bring along?” Tony asked of Bruce, naturally stepping into his position as leader.

“Um, sure, yeah, I can do that,” Bruce mumbled out as if making a mental checklist in his head. The scientist gave a fake little salute and was soon out of the office. Tony turned back to his own tasks. He had to get the materials, some tools to put them together, a bag to hold them all, maybe a tablet in case he got bored after completing the rest of the glasses. He and Peter could watch a movie. Peter-

He looked at Peter’s face and stalled, what kind of expression was that supposed to be? It wasn’t one he’d seen on any teenager before, “Pete, is everything okay?”

Peter shook his head and Tony suddenly got worried until Peter seemed to revise his answer, “Yeah, I’m just really glad you’re doing this. I can’t- I can’t wait until-“ Peter choked up, as if holding something back and Tony took a step closer, “Until I get to really be with you again,” the teen pushed through and Tony’s heart twisted up a little bit. This whole situation was all kinds of messed up and Peter had been handling it so well.

Overcome with emotion, he pushed away his suspicion, Tony let out a wry smile, “We’re all going to work as hard as we can to get you, _and_ everyone else, back. ‘Kay, kid?”

Peter nodded and added nothing else to the conversation. As Tony gathered what he needed from the workshop, he couldn’t help but feel there was something left unsaid in the air between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! It was short but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Leave a comment telling me what you think and feel free to check out my other fics.  
> Stay Awesome,  
> Jesi~


End file.
